Sky Guide by Ctownwoody/Jobs
A Brief, Inaccurate Break-Down of the Roles and Jobs in Sky...feel free to litter the Talk page with ideas... = BST = My first job to 75 and in Sky, so sue me... #Widescan: Several mobs are timed spawns with 2-4 hour timers, at best. And to travel through the entire set of maps to reach them is rather nasty. Widescan helps by allowing your group to send you through once to figure out what's there and what's not. For farmed pops, a sharp BST (or RNG) can determine if the mobs are being farmed or not. #Despot: Given the Charm-able pets and the wide room to operate, BST can solo Despot, and his Placeholders. Duo's work better, some other jobs can, but you can let a BST go do this while your group goes and farms something else. This is also something that a bored BST or two or three can do for Tabs. #Goes without saying that /NIN works best as almost everything in the zone aggros to magic. With Monomi: Ichi, a /NIN can get around better (i.e. safer) than a /WHM. #You will need either capped Beast Affinity or uncapped jugs. As most of the fighting takes places without Charm-able pets, you need a DD setup. = BLM = My second, and after I hit 75, my more common. #Stun. Dolls on the outside have a Self-Destruct move that can wipe groups. The Gods themselves have Tier-3 AoE spells. A good deal of the indoor mobs can do with a Stunning now and then. DRKs at 75 are usually too busy with other things. #Sleep. Everything aggros magic and sound, it seems, indoors. And the Fifth Law of Morons is, "Everyone is a moron at times; sometimes you are lucky in having your mouth closed and not doing anything at those times." People will aggro mobs; you will save them. Sleep is also key for low-man groups as well. #Low-Man DD. 2-3 BLMs, if adventorous, can tear up the zone. Add a COR and a RDM (for better Enfeebling Magic more than anything), can you can really tear things up. Not the greatest BLM XP, but the fact that it can be comparable should tell you something. #Tractor. For Kitty-Runs, you can either have all 18+ run through a complicated area or have a WHM, a BLM and a third person run through and just Tractor + R3 everyone. #BLM's Nemesis: Pots-they have a Magic Shield move. BLM's Bit$#: Spheroids-low HP & very one-shottable. = BRD = Don't have it above 10, but here's what I've gathered. #Have all songs possible and good gear. Things in Sky tend to be T+ and a good deal are Light-based. #Having /BLM to 37 will help for gods, where you can/should try an Elemental Seal Song. #Group 2 merits will make you an addition on Kirin Burns. That's a great of getting to FL on stuff for just using your 2hr + 2 songs. = RNG = #Widescan: Per above. #A good puller in some spots owning to Widescan to find the mobs. Also, Shadowbind isn't a bad way for some notoriously long and dangerous pulls. #One-shot those Spheroids. You and BLMs are their worst nightmare, so act like it. #Unlimited Shot and Winds: Once upon a time, RNGs used to throw things called Winds at Gods to remove their powerful Enspells. = RDM = More about subjobs. #/WHM: Curing, status effects, and Refresh. A decent healer. No tanks usually come without shadows. #/BLM. Nuking, lots of it. Enfeebling Magic as well. Can potentially one-man a good deal of mobs this way. Still takes a ton of room to operate, though. #/NIN. Better at solo but much less useful to groups. #/DRK. Chainspell + Stun is needed for 1-2 Gods. = SCH and WHM = Best two healer options. #Status Effects are worse than sheer damage. Any group beyond 6-7 can potentially kill any non-NM in short order. Golems and Dolls have some nasty AoE status effects. #Conserve MP. Not the Trait so much as the tactic. Most of the NMs aren't hard directly, but have tricks to draw out the fight. #Repose + Sleep can take care of most aggro. #Raise 2+ is a huge deal for fighting things that can kill almost any non-tank job in 3-4 hits. = Melee DDs = #Usually /NIN as subjob, unless told otherwise. Utsusemi and Monomi: Ichi will be life- and time-savers. Survivability is a big deal. #